Attack on the Energy Sea
by The Ikran Rider
Summary: Akari and her Normal-Type Pokémon come across a new threat in Mainframe known as the Crimson Binome. They encounter the nefarious crew of the Saucy Mare in order to retrieve the lost Guardian and the System's stolen goods with the help of a certain intergalactic hero.


**A/N: This is a crossover that's based on the episode, The Crimson Binome. Truth be told, the session was very anticlimactic, especially when Dot decided to make the pirates as business partners. Since I despised them for quite sometime, including another certain character, I've decided to change things up. As Akari uses her crafty Normal-Type Pokémon to retrieve the captive Guardian as well as Mainframe's stolen "bounty."**

It was a peaceful cycle in Mainframe. The air was calm, though brisk as the Binomes were lounging near the docks amongst Akari's Pokémon that were basking in the Energy Sea. To the citizens, it was considered to be deadly, but to the little pocket monsters it was like any other ocean excepting there was no salt. The Tiny Turtle, Squirtle, was kicking his feet as he joyfully propelled himself backward; the Kite, Mantine, was catching refreshing updrafts as he soared over the sector; the jellyfish, Tentacruel, was housing beneath the wooden piers floating like a buoy; and the Wild Duck, Farfecth'd, was chasing after a flock of startled seagulls.

The tranquility seemed to stretch for minutes, until a white Binome wearing a cap spotted something in the distance. A portal burst before the hapless citizens' eyes as they beheld a pirate ship. Everyone went frantic and ran for their bitmaps as they were either having their properties forcefully stolen or encased in file-locking cubes. All the Pokémon retreated to safety back to the Stadium, avoiding possible deletion and capture. They barely heard the captain cackle, "By code, I love thee job. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Akari put a spiked tracking collar on her Houndour. "There, you'll never get lost again." About a minute ago, he and her Growlithe had went astray from their elders, Arcanine and Houndoom. They were following Frisket to the Silicon Tor where Enzo was imprisoned. They wanted to be as heroic and strong as they were, and had actually succeeded. It was, after all, a few minutes prior to Akari's leave to Johto. Just then, she heard some distant cries as she saw four of her allies head toward the arena; Mantine was carrying Tentacruel while Farfetch'd retrieved Squirtle. From the looks of things, they were pretty distressed.

Mewtwo was indeed the translator as he told the Pokémon to calm down and speak more coherently. When the Trainer approached, the Genetic creature stated without moving his mouth, "Akari, I appreciate the welcome. There seems to be trouble ahead."

"What is it?"

"Apparently, my Tentacruel and Squirtle along with Mantine and Farfecth'd has said they had stumbled upon some mechanized pirates. They didn't bother to attack as they saw them wrathfully imprison the Mainframers and steal their belongings for their financial gain. Looks like humans and viruses don't seem to be the only threats we're dealing with."

"Mechanized pirates?" she repeated. This was something they've never heard before.

"It's quite new to me, and suspicious. These people may need our help." He paused and stared around for a few nanos. "I'm surprised Bob is not involved in this. There is also some weapons firing, and a lot of screaming." Everyone, except the Mainframers, knew that his telepathy can pick up anything. "It's at the docks in the Kitts Sector."

"What should we do, Mewtwo?" Akari asked her mentor. "Should we take the pirates by force?"

He shook his head. "No. If we should do so, it would only aggravate the situation. More of us may be imprisoned and we don't know who we're dealing with. We'll have to infiltrate the naval terrorists instead. I believe I know how we can do it, but it's risky. I was prompting on using our wild cards, the Normal-Types."

Most of Akari's team had that element, but they were also in conjunction with others. Chansey was too busy working, Kangaskhan and Lickitung would be easy targets due to their enormous size, Tauros was a bad idea since he'd immediately start a riot, and Furret was a bit too cowardly. Instead, the mono Normal-Types were dwindled to just her two Meowths, one was a clone of Team Rockets and another was hers named Clawfang; Persian, also known as Hiball; Ditto; and her Eevee, Justin. Even still, this would put them on the offensive since they could know almost any kind of move or ability, and tend to throw their enemies off guard.

"We only have five of them."

"Don't fret, Akari; they may not be strong, but they're very versatile. If you're unsuccessful, we may back you up." He then whispered into her mind, "And perhaps...send in the galactic warrior."

"Ok, sure." She was hesitant, but she rallied the troops and they were soon on their way to meet up with their greatest challenge yet.

On their way to the Kitts Sector, they heard that it has gone offline and was inaccessible. Everyone was frightened to step near the place, even at the apartment where Bob resided and was repairing his car. He was singing into a wrench, albeit horribly, while listening to heavy metal blasting on headphones. While distracted, a few small Binomes seamlessly carried the worn-down hover vehicle and his Keytool away. By the time the Guardian turned, he noticed the garage was barren.

He followed the troublemakers on a Zipboard toward the docks as he saw them load the loot into their ship. From behind a stake, he muttered, "Software pirates? Oh...this is bad, this is very bad. The Net is locked down. That's to be expected, great." He was disappointed to call for outside help, and then he perked up, "Well, we can't have any of that in my neighborhood. Time for Glitch and me to party!" By the time he touched his left arm, he noticed his companion was gone. "They took Glitch! Those low-leveled, basic, buffered-"

Just a few blocks away, Akari was riding on a Pidgeot, only it was just one of Ditto's transformations; it was hard to tell unless if someone were to look close enough and see the crossed eyes. The others raced beneath them, and the Matrices never noticed them approaching the ship as they were shielding themselves from the pirates' guns. The vessel was heavily guarded, fortunately Bob was still on a Zipboard freeing the prisoners and encasing the enemies. Pidgeot, the Meowth kittens, Hiball and Justin casually slipped by. The large bird landed and reverted into the pink blob.

"Great job, Ditto. Now all we need is a distraction so we can slip through." She looked around for an opening and then heard someone call out, __"Where's my Glitch?!"  
__  
"Bob is distracting them. Let's go." Due to their small statures they managed to crawl beneath the hull. They nearly overheard that sixteen of their shipmates have been incapacitated and there was a bulky, brown-skinned woman marching up to the main deck. Whoever she was, she was intrigued on capturing the Guardian.

Back on the main deck, Bob demanded for the captain to relieve his Keytool. He obliged as he threw it towards him; however, he was far too naïve to know it was just too easy for an ambush. The center of the deck collapsed as the sultry Binome burst through and grabbed him down to the dark, moldy brig below.

Hearing a huge boom and a slight quake, Akari and her team marched on. Just around a corner, she gazed at a huge cell which entrapped Bob. She gasped and caught her breath. She immediately hid beside a wall and returned everyone into their Poké Balls excepting the simple organism. She commanded her to ooze through the bars passed a sleeping guard that had a round belly and an eyepatch, though she must move slowly. She obliged and Akari crawled further back into the cramped porthole, hoping he would eventually come around and that Ditto cannot fail. She didn't as she periodically stopped near a barrel creating the allusion that liquid was leaking from them. Eventually, she made it through, much to the Trainer's relief.

* * *

Back at the Stadium, Mewtwo shot open his eyes and saw the pirate ship withdraw the anchors and sail away. He was perched on a ledge and looked upon it inflating numerous huge sails and take off in warp speed to only the User knows where. Through his meditation, he found out the naval vessel was known as the Saucy Mare and is setting a course to leave the System. He also had intel on each of the crew members including Mr. Andrew, Mr. Norton, Mr. Christopher, Ms. Sally, Princess Bula known as the she-hulk enemy, and the head of the gang, Captain Gavin Capacitor. Anxious, he raised a hand and swirled it a few times, summoning his more aggressive clones.

On the docks, Dot received a message on her organizer. It was Phong from the Principal Office, and he found out the troubling news.

"Hey, Phong, you look worried." Enzo said.

"Yeah, Phong, what is it?"

"I just picked up a message from one of Akari's Pokémon, my child. It was Mewtwo and he gave me some terrible input. Not only did the pirates steal a great number of goods from the sector...they took Bob and Akari as well."

Enzo rose his voice, "That's not even funny! We gotta stop them and get Bob back!"

"Phong, where are they now?" Dot queried.

"I'm picking up a large portal out at sea. This is how the pirates arrived and soon no return. We have little time; once they enter that portal, we may lose both Akari and Bob forever."

The little Sprite's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, though his sis stayed composed. "What we need is a ship." Luckily for them, there was a skinny, white yacht secured at the pillars.

Along with a few army Binomes in tow, Dot boarded. A few nanos ago, she went to Beverly Hills and made the recruit. However, a Binome wearing an eyepatch and a sailor's hat stormed toward her. "Excuse me! It's nice to see you again, Ms. Matrix. But-eh-this dock is a private format."

"Sorry, Mr. Mitchell, but we need to commandeer your ship. It's an emergency."

"Commandeering?!" His single eye widened, uncovering from the patch by a nanosecond. "On who's charge in?"

Her organizer ringed and the wise one replied, "Mine." Mewtwo wasn't too far off, sneering at the pushy bot.

He backed down. "Oh-eh-hello, Phong, sir."

"We don't have time for any shenanigans on your part." the powerhouse said sternly.

The elderly Sprite spoke up to prevent a quarrel. "Pardon us, Mr. Mitchell, but we have very little time. The pirates are already halfway to the portal."

"P-pirates?!"

Mewtwo let out an aggravated sigh as he held his head. "You mean you were so oblivious to the assault on the docks?! You call yourself a-"

"We'll soon have no chance on catching them!" Phong intervened.

"We have to at least try. He tasks me, and I shall have him." Everyone looked at Dot with coy looks. She dismissed them, "What're their coordinates?"

"Uploading now." Phong processed the intel. And Dot was quite impressed that Mr. Mitchell's vessel is known to be the fastest in this small, nearly primitive System.

Soon, they set course and pursued the Saucy Mare. And Mewtwo's Gyarados and Blastoise soared toward them in a blue aura. They plopped into the Energy Sea just before the yacht set sail and when Frisket made an astonishing leap onboard.

"We've cleared the docks. Prepare for full speed!" Dot declared.

"Woohoo! Yeah, alright!" shouted her enthused brother.

Blastoise held on tight to the hull, the same went with Gyarados using one of his feelers. In a few nanoseconds, the ship stretched its deck and went into hyper speed in the same fashion the enemy ship did.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the catacombs, Bob finally came to after he was smothered by a pink blob.

"Ditto?" it replied.

The Guardian mumbled then grabbed and pulled it off his face. He hesitated as he was about to discard it.

"Ditto?"

Recognizing it was one of Akari's Pokémon, he whispered, "You're lucky I hadn't disposed of you yet." He looked around and saw he was surrounded by old, moldy walls. Many of them had scribbled graffiti from past prisoners, including a message that said, "Capacitor is Flacidor" and "I Want My MTV!". There was also a symbol that appeared to be a half-drawn mouse. Then, he saw the keyring hanging from the circular guard. He tried to reach for it between the bars, until they shocked him. The flash of light made Ditto scurry away in fright. Akari held her head in disappointment.

"Har har, I love when you prisoners do that, har har har har. Besides, I can assure you that no one was able to escape from my brig. Well-except for that one." He pointed to the rodent.

"Mouse?" Bob asked.

"Blimey! How do you know her name?"

"She and I go way back, it's a long story. Don't you know? I'm a Guardian. I know everything." He said as he proudly stood up.

"Nice try you messed scallion, but my crew does not scare that easily." the captain descended the metal staircase with clanks. From the looks of things, he had a hook for a left hand and a right leg.

"Well good for them."

"And what ye'd name be, Guardian?"

"My name is for my friends."

"Well, I'm Gavin." He took off his pirate hat as he bowed. His head was a shiny, silvery, bald head. "I am the Crimson Binome."

"Oh, Captain Capacitor. I've heard of ya."

"Ah," He put the cap back on. "Of course you have. This is Mr. Jimmy and I'm sure you've already met Princess Bula." She sneered her eyes as she waved.

"Is she really a princess?" Bob was a bit interested, but skeptical.

"No. Want to tell her different?"

"What I want is you to let me go. Before I make anymore trouble for you than I'm worth!"

Capacitor laughed gleefully, "I'm afraid even you could not cause that much panic. Not without your Keytool, that is." He waved it, mocking the Guardian further.

Ditto perked up and saw his reward. He squirmed and sunk to the floor, not the other onlookers noticed it was glowing.

"An admirable try, Guardian. But I'm afraid you-"

They were blinded by the neon light as it took shape in a bipedal creature that was about eight feet tall and covered with spikes. It had an olive green body with a blue belly and massive claws and teeth. The dinosaur-like Pokémon was the Dark/Rock Type, Tyranitar. It used its Thrash move from its right arm destroying the bars without flinching from the shock. It roared and hit Mr. Jimmy asunder.

"Blow me down! We should retreat!"

The Guardian may not have been able to make the pirates wince, but his ally sure as hell did.

She was about to pounce on the two sissies until Bob commanded her to stop. "You'll destroy the ship from here. Let's take the battle in the upper decks." With the voice of reason, she obliged and attempted to calm her nerves. He never expected Akari to follow them with minimal incident. Boosting his confidence he muttered, "I think it's time we make this voyage...unprofitable, heh heh heh."

Akari watched the fray from a corner a few feet away. She gave a smile and a thumb up, "Well done, Ditto." Then her mind switched gears, "But I don't think it'll be enough..." From her hole, she vigorously punched around a small keypad contacting a certain individual.

* * *

"I do not understand."

"What is it, Phong?" Dot asked.

"I don't know how, but the pirate ship has just...stopped."

"It's gotta be my Pokémon, Phong. Akari must have struck back. And from my telepathy, I sensed that Ditto made quite a ruckus back there." No one heard as Mewtwo spoke through his mind, "Hurry up, hunter."

"Bob must be there, too." Enzo added.

"You'll have no problem catching them now, child."

"Gyarados, Blastoise. Give them everything you got."

On the Saucy Mare, thanks to the distractions made by Bob and Ditto, Akari unleashed her Normal-Types and fought valiantly. Although they needed to hold back a little since Bob made it clear to never delete them. The gang, and even the Guardian, were surprised on what they could do. From Justin's Trump Cards and Helping Hand, to the Meowths Thunderbolt, Pay Day, Slashes, Bite, and Pursuit, to Hiball's Bubblebeam, and Ditto's metamorphoses, Akari figured that giving them orders was pointless and they had to function on their own since they would throw their timing off and be vulnerable. It was no doubt that Mewtwo was right about them. In addition, they were incredibly agile as they tried to avoid their file-locking wands. The melee stalled when they heard a familiar voice speak through a megaphone, "Unidentified vessel, you are ordered to stand down!"

"Is that-no, it's Dot..." Akari beamed for a nanosecond then deflated upon the sight.

From the crow's nest, Capacitor asked, "Then allow me to identify myself, my lady. I am the Crimson Binome, captain of this ship. And you?"

"Uh," she took off the sailor's hat from Mitchell, "Admiral Matrix! It is pointless to resist. We dealt with your kind before."

"Consider your doubts, but we always win. Always! And you, I say, shall stand down to me. For your own good, madam."

She observed the situation. From where she was standing, some cannons were firing but they were being disabled along with the navigation, guns, and rudder. She giggled, "Hm hm, it doesn't seem like you're winning to me. Prepare to be boarded and hand over our stolen property."

Unfazed, Capacitor said, "Tsk, no interest on our profit, miss? Well, if it's a fight ye want it's a fight ye'll get! You have been warned!"

"Ok, people! We're going in!" Each of the units lined up for battle. Blastoise loaded his powerful cannons, and Gyarados bared his fangs with a roar.

"Fire at will! All guns!" the captain declared.

Though, another pirate gave him the input. "Uh, it's about the Guardian, sir. He had damaged the cannons."

His superior was a bit miffed. "Damaged?! What do ye mean? How much damaged?"

"Eh, there's only one left."

"Ver thee well. Fire away with-with-with whatever! We don't have all day, Mr. Edwards."

"Aye, Captain."

There were rows of small guns appearing from the side portholes. One of them managed to shoot a large, devastating cannon in hopes to sink the yacht! Dot said, "Incoming!"

Fortunately, Frisket heroically caught it in his massive jaws without the chance of deletion.

"Way to go, Frisket!" his owner cheered.

"Well...blow me down." Capacitor was quite surprised with the canine, thinking he'd make an excellent profit if he had the chance to capture him.

"We can't take anymore of this. Switching to online, now." Dot drove the yacht forward and Blastoise and Gyarados prepared for combat.

Mr. Mitchell declared, "We are coming, Bob. Ho ho ho. I hadn't had this much fun in minutes!"

The war on the high seas resumed, only to be temporarily stopped by the yacht's arrival. Everyone was surprised to see Dot and the army. "Want some help?"

"I'd like that." Bob added.

Though Akari had her doubts. Unfortunately, her impression left her open and was imprisoned by a file-lock! She never had the chance to observe the reinforcements. Regardless, the sea serpent and the large tortoise used their wrath, with the former bashing through the hull, and the latter unleashing his Flash Cannons forcing some of the crew off.

On the yacht, Enzo suggested to his canine, "See boy? That bad man over there? He's the boss. Sic him!" From the nest, Capacitor saw the pooch coming. Mr. Christopher. the accountant, immediately tossed him a file-locking rod, and Frisket was almost instantly frozen just as soon as he made contact.

"Oh no..." Enzo held his head.

The dog sunk to the lower level, then the captain taunted at it, "Tsk, tsk. Protecting your friends and that Guardian? Bad boy. Bad boy..."

The situation seemed more hopeless as Bob and his reunited Keytool were also immobilized along with some of the army units, the Chief, and even Ditto, Justin, and Clawfang. In an attempt to free them, Hiball let out an ear-piercing Screech. People were covering their ears and diving for mercy. Unfortunately, it never shattered the cases. With his fur standing, Mewtwo's Meowth hissed and leapt toward the beastly Bula. However, she caught him in one palm with the fiery feline thrashing. Over the side, she tossed him and the hapless kitten fell like a stone. She let out a few snickers, until...

Gyarados sneered at her! Meowth was just smiling from whisker to whisker safely on top of his pointed head. That startled the so-called princess, then the Atrocious Pokémon towered over her and bit down. He swung her from side to side in his maw until he released her with such impact that it caused her entire body to fall apart as it hit a wall!

Blastoise and the remaining crew were surrounded by the nefarious pirates as their ship continued to sink.

"Alas, you scallywags. I suggest you surrender now. Before accidents should happen to your friends."

Everyone stood down. Phong was growing very worried, "Dot, do you read me? Dot!"

"I'm afraid your friends won't be returning to ye, old Sprite. We, the Crimson Binome, always win!"

"You won't get away with this, you bloody nosehair!" Enzo cried pointing a rod.

That left the captain prideful, "I already have, my lad! Set a course for home. To the victor the spoils!"

"The rudders are back online, sir. We're on our way!" Mr. Andrews said.

"Aye-hye-hye! Good work!"

Little did the crew knew that a special someone was looking over them this whole time. Three black, massive suction cups that looked like hockey pucks dropped onto the ship, one particularly on the crow's nest.

Capacitor looked around, "By the code, now what..?"

To answer his question, a large goldenrod ship with a green, see-through visor emerged from the thin clouds and fog. No one was expecting this, nor did they could process who it belonged to.

Mr. Andrews let out a squeal, "Ahhh, Captain! She made the rudders go offline!"

The pirate ship jiggled as it was being magnetized and lifted toward the hull of the alien ship. The blaster made the sails sizzle like paper, debris was falling onto the scoundrels below, and they were scampering around as they frantically tried to escape its gravitational pull. They kept using the file-lock rods, but they were proven to be ineffective, and Mr. Andrews panicked as he kept steering the wheel! But they were going absolutely nowhere. Seeing the pirates in peril was just hysterical to watch!

With the Saucy Mare powerless, the effects have worn off over the helpless bounty. A female onboard the mysterious spacecraft ordered the prisoners to evacuate to the yacht, "If any of you are still functioning, get your butts to the nearby yacht immediately! That's an order!"

"Samus..!" Akari said in awe as she was free at last.

The Mainframers and the Pokémon wasted not a single nanosecond as they leapt onto the deck.

"I'm unloading the stolen cargo now." Samus stated. She unleashed a tractor beam and uploaded all the goods from the Kitts sector onto the yacht's main deck. "I hope it's strong enough to carry all that weight. You'd best hurry to the mainland before you sink. Go, hurry. I must take these barnacled Binomes to where they belong. It's gonna be a ship ton of cycles before they get out."

"Thanks for all your help, Samus." Everyone was aghast at Akari. "We owe you one."

"Owe me later. Take care, Akari. And it's nice to finally meet you...Guardian."

Bob looked up with a slight grin, shocked that Samus knew his format. Everyone, excepting the Pokémon and their Trainer, were so awe-inspired as the golden gunship left with the pirates hanging for their lives in a forcefield. She was indeed the first to enter the portal to a destination where only she and the User knows.

* * *

The yacht was heading back to Mainframe without incident, as Mewtwo's Gyarados swam beside it; the crew was lucky no one was prone to motion sickness.

"That lady you called." Enzo spoke.

"Hm?" Akari looked up.

"Who is she? How did you know she could help us?"

"She was the only one I could count on, I owe her a lot." Which was true concerning that she hired for Samus' help. She often got high payment while capturing fugitives across the universe, even in cyberspace. Though she'd get a body receipt if they happen to be alive only.

"What is her format? Is she a Guardian?" Dot asked with as much amazement as her little brother.

This was going to be difficult to process. Akari took a deep breath, "She's a bounty hunter." That put everyone in utter shock, especially Bob.

"She's a bounty hunter? I bet she works alone and is often elusive and self-centered. How were you able to get in touch with her?"

"I was lucky that I did." Akari reprimanded as she faced him, "And YOU should also be lucky she had some restraint and didn't wind up deleting the Crimson Binome! She has a deep, personal grudge with pirates, no matter what they are.

"You see, her home planet was a mining colony called K-2L, but when she was a kid, it was raided and destroyed by space pirates that were led by Ridley, a vicious dragon-like creature that wreaks havoc across the galaxy just for kicks. The result was devastating, and Samus lost her parents. She was left alone until she was found by an ancient bird-like race called the Chozo, and brought her to their own world, Zebes. They also infused their DNA so she could adapt more rapidly, just like they can. It was thanks to their techniques that she was able to become flexible, strong, and more versatile than any human. And as a gift, believing that she's the 'protector of the galaxy,' she possesses an artifact, the cyber suit, which is equipped with vast weapons and abilities.

"She used to be a promising cadet working for the Galactic Federation under her CEO, Adam Malkovich, though she eventually turned rogue and hunted for herself. She does execute on missions with them from time to time, mostly getting rid of threats such as space pirates, and deadly, energy-sucking organisms called Metroids. She's been having this same loathing for pirates her whole life."

"If she was a bounty hunter, how were you able to meet her?" Dot asked again, clearly interested in the lone hunter.

"It was actually thanks to Mewtwo. From a TV in Johto, he heard of a Smash tourney, a competition that hones people's skills and be the best fighter ever. He wanted to participate personally, but he was turned down since he was too aggressive. Instead, he chose Pikachu who was a clone of Ash's unique Pokémon. She soared through the ranks, bashing one Smasher to the other, and they were each Guardians of the merged System. Mario and Luigi from the Mushroom Kingdom, Link from Hyrule and Termina, Kirby from Pop and Ripple Star, and Fox McCloud from his own universe called the Lylat System; some of them defend Systems that're bigger than others.

"Mewtwo introduced me to Samus, though she has no interest on being a Guardian. I was so intrigued by her, so I decided to make a contact, hoping she'd respond. Thank goodness she answered the call when Bob and I were at the pirates' mercy. In other words, piracy doesn't pay."

"Land ho!" Mr. Mitchell cried as he pointed toward the landmass. The metropolis looked as bustling than ever. It was definitely a welcoming sight compared to the depressing catacombs or the menacing decks from that accursed ship full of scoundrels. Everyone took a sigh of relief, even the atrocious sea serpent, and they all immediately unloaded the stolen cargo back to where they belonged.

After she departed the yacht, Akari looked toward the overcast sky, hoping to see her good friend once more when she, or her Pokémon and Mainframe, would need her the most.

 ** **A/N: There are quite a few track listings you'll see here: Two are of course the "Sea Front" and "Battle" of the Crimson Binome, along with other numbers from the episode. Others include those from the soundtrack of Super Metroid such as "Samus Aran, Galactic Warrior", as well as "Who is Stronger; Epic Battle" from the Pokémon anime during the direct assault on the Saucy Mare. And ending with "The Theme of Samus" from SSBB.****  
 ** **  
Ever since I first saw their debut, I always hated the crew of the Saucy Mare. I figured that they deserved a fate much worse than being Dot's new business partners, but I guess since ABC was still monitoring the show at the time with the Business Standards and Practices, they were still holding back.****

 **This was ironic, I didn't really like Tyranitar that much, yet Ditto transformed into one. At least it was enough to show the pirates what she can do. I never liked the fact he was twice as weak against Fighting-Types. Although I like the Krookodile line since they seemed much cooler.**

 **I used to own two Meowth plushees, I've always loved Meowth even more than Pikachu. Wish I had a Persian or an Eevee, although I did experience one from a friend back in elementary school; I actually named Eevee because of the friend I had, wish I could somehow contact him. And I can't believe that Ditto is always overshadowed by that dang Zoroark when it comes to its awesome transformation abilities. When I was playing Pokémon LeafGreen, I nicknamed my Meowth, Clawfang, and my Persian, Hiball; the former was a shout-out to the expert player, Drake Clawfang, for the Final Fantasy series, and the latter was a name of a cat I had so long ago.**

 **Anyway, I was trying to rack my brain on how Akari first came across Samus; Metroid seems to connect with ReBoot in somber ways ever since I played Super Metroid and Smash Bros. around the time Bob was...I'll get to that later. Besides, Akari needed someone from the outside, and who better than her. I thought the Smash tourneys would be a perfect fit, even the idea of having the fighters as semi-Guardians of where they came from, while having the Smash System as a merged one.**

 **Believe it or not I never knew much about Samus. I did play the NES Metroid back in the day, but I wasn't into it. Then there was Super Metroid. And it was thanks to Super Smash Bros. that I got to know Samus a lot more, especially the facts of her name, that she was a bounty hunter, and she was a strong, independent female protagonist! Alphanumeric! And Pikachu, out of all characters, was the first I'd ever used in the series; nice, eh?**

 **Well that's it for now. What're your thoughts on the canny Binomes, and the connection with Metroid? Share your thoughts in the comments. I shall see you all next time.**


End file.
